Donald's Nightmare
by Three Caballeros Girl
Summary: Donald has a nightmare that one of his fellow caballeros hurt him but he ends up hurting his caballeros heart.
1. Chapter 1

Donald ran and ran through the empty parking lot as he kept trying to run away from the eerie figure. "Go away!" he yelled. The figure kept running after him. Donald ran under

the gate as he tripped over his webbed feet and rolled down the steep hill. "Oof! Ow! Ouch!" he grunted as he reached the bottom. "Oooh….my head…" he groaned. But there

was no time to notice the blood on his hand, the figure was gaining up on him. Donald bolted toward the forest as his breathing turned heavy. He ran until a huge cliff was in his

way and there was no escape. He tried to climb it to get away until he heard the footsteps crunching the leaves beneath the figures feet. Donald turned as he saw the

mysterious figure emerge from the shadows. "WAK!" he screamed. It was none other than Panchito. "Panchito?!" he cried. The rooster didn't say a word. He took out his pistol

as he cocked it and aimed it at the duck's heart. There was fear in the mallard's eyes as he gazed upon his longtime friend in a cold sweat. "Why are you doing this Panch?"

Donald whimpered. Panchito put his finger on the trigger. "Adios Donald." He said as he pulled it.

"AAAHHH!" Donald screamed as he sat up to find himself in his bed. He breathed shakily and held his chest still lucky to be alive. Panchito, who was sleeping, woke up as he

saw the duck in his panicked state. "Donald are you ok?" he asked as he laid a hand on Donald's shoulder. Donald looked at him as he screamed. "No get away from me!" he

yelled as he fell off the bed. "Donald what are you…" Panchito started until he felt a pillow hit his face. "Don't touch me! Go away!" the duck cried as he hit the rooster with the

pillow again. "Hey, Ay caramba! Donald what is as you Americans say the big deal?" Panchito asked. "You tried to shoot me! Not even try to….you did!" he complained.

"Sho..shoot you? You think I shot you?! Mi patito I was asleep how could I shoot you?" the perplexed rooster asked. "I had a nightmare that you were chasing me and when you

cornered me, you shot me." Donald explained. Panchito chuckled a bit. "Donald, mi amigo, it was just a dream. It is not real." The small duck looked down as he dropped the

pillow. Panchito sighed as he got up and went to comfort him but Donald backed up. "Donald it is like I said, the dream wasn't real." Donald looked up as tears rolled down from

his crystal blue eyes. "Well it was real to me." He muttered as he walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jose' was asleep in bed as his tail feathers twitched a bit. His dream about his home town and the beauties that lived there was interrupted when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Jose'?" Donald whispered. Jose's eyes shot open as he looked to see him kneeling next to his bed. "Donald, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked as he yawned a bit. Donald looked at the parrot as tears rolled down. Jose' sat up as he held his hand. "Are you ok?" The duck shook his head. "No….no I'm not." He quivered. "What's the matter?" Donald breathed shakily as he explained his nightmare and what had happened. After he finished, he started to cry in his wings. Jose' sat on the floor as he held Donald close. "It felt so real Joe!" he cried. "Sim Donald but it was all fake and not real at all." Jose' explained. "You know that Panchito would never ever hurt you. You two will always be amigos no?" Donald sniffled as he nodded. Jose' rubbed his back. "So...I'd advise you to talk to him about this because the way I see it, Panchito's hurting worse than you right now." Donald wiped his tears away as he stood up. "But how?" Jose' stood up as he put a wing on the mallard's shoulder. "Donald do I really have to answer that for you?" he asked. Donald sighed. "You're right Joe as always." he sighed in defeat as he left the room to find Panchito.


	3. Chapter 3

Donald went back into the bedroom to apologize to the rooster but he wasn't there. Then he heard it, the soft strumming of a guitar. The mallard tilted his head questionably as he followed the sound which brought him outside in the front yard. There was Winifred, Panchito's bull and on top of Winifred sat Panchito who played the somber tune. Donald headed towards the rooster as he sat down next to Winifred and sighed a bit, feeling guilty of a stupid dream and maybe hurting his friend. Donald realized that the Mexican didn't hear his sigh and so he coughed a bit hoping to catch his attention. Panchito looked down at the white haired man as he smiled a bit. "Mi amigo I am sorry…." Panchito started but Donald cut him off. "No Panchito I'm sorry. It was just a stupid dream and I shouldn't have made such a huge deal out of it. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked. Panchito stopped strumming as he smiled and held out his hand. Donald smiled back as he took the offered hand and shook it. "Apology accepted mi amigo." Donald laughed a bit as Panchito hopped off Winifred and headed back inside with his feathered friend.


End file.
